Rainy Days & Mondays
by SunnyFudanshi
Summary: "Rainy Days and Mondays always got him down." James is having trouble, and Logan tries to understand. Jagan. Slash. AU. One shot. T for Safety.


AN: I don't own BTR. They belong to whatever. I'm just here to write. :)

Hi everyone! Looks like I'm doing another one-shot again. Again, just to get the creative juices going, but I for some reason I feel really attached to these one-shots. See with big fics, like my other Jagan "You're My Destiny", you have to be really dedicated, and it's hard because you have to really stay in character, and make sure everything is relevant and works. You also don't want it to get to repetitive or boring, so you always need to be coming up with ways to create new conflict or creative ways to progress the plot. With one-shots, you don't have stay within that one realm of the story, and are free to do what you like. Then again with One-shots you don't get a big space to develop characters and become close with them, therefore making the piece less meaningful, and perhaps the author wouldn't get a full grasp of the meaning they're trying to convey through it... I guess both one-shots and longer fics have their perks and downs. (What's the opposite of perks again? Lol.) Anyway, inspiration for Rainy Days and Mondays came from the song (same title) by the Carpenters. I really love the Carpenters style of music, and this song hits home real bad. I'm sure everyone has felt like this at least once in their lifetime. Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. I know there is always room for improvement.

* * *

><p>James Diamond stared blankly up at the ceiling as he lay in his bed. He didn't yawn. He wasn't tired. He didn't move, or rather, he didn't want to move. It seemed like the weekend had passed by too quickly. It was, somehow, Monday again. The rain pattered down on his window in a rhythmic, almost infectious beat and he hated it. He turned his body to face the window, glaring at the drops that crashed onto the glass. He watched as they slid carelessly down the surface, no particular destination in mind, only heading for the end result; whatever that "end" was. For some reason, rainy days and Mondays always got him down. The weather had an effect on him. He hated it.<p>

It took almost all of his will power to get himself out of bed. He didn't have anything to do, nor did he have anything planned.

'Maybe I should've just stayed in bed.' James thought to himself as he held his forehead in his hands. The pretty boy sunk to the ground and sat there feeling sorry for himself. He just wasn't up to doing anything today. Usually, he would be so happy. He would be thankful for all the people and things and blessings he had in his life. It wasn't like he had anything missing from his life. He had great family and great friends. He was doing pretty decent with school recently, thanks to Logan's intense tutoring, and he was actually excited to see how his life would turn out after he got out of high school. And yet, rainy days and Mondays still managed to get him down like this. He felt so lonely, and lost. Maybe it was just the tone of the day; maybe the weather was just infectious. Whatever it was, he was almost sure that nobody would understand how he was feeling.

James was shaken out of his depressing thoughts when the sudden vibration of his cellphone brought him back to reality. He gave a noticeably loud groan as he reached for the device from his spot on the floor. He refused to move as he strained to reach for cellphone. After a few tries, he grabbed ahold of the phone and checked the message. His eyebrows furled down in a confused manner. Usually Logan would be at school by now. He checked the time; it was already 10:45. He read the text aloud:

"I'm playing hooky today. I'm assuming you're not at school either, right? I'm coming over then. I'll be at your house soon."

James snickered at the message, surprised that the great Logan Mitchell was actually playing hooky. He replied to the message with a simple 'ok' and found that thinking about Logan, his mood started to improve.

It was already apparent to James the he had a crush on Logan. It didn't really bother him and it wasn't something that he thought about all the time. It was kind of a small crush; he didn't really understand why he had it. He didn't know why he liked Logan, he just did, and he decided that he wasn't going to take the initiative to start a relationship, since not knowing why he liked a person wasn't really a good basis for starting one. For the time being, they were only tutor and student, close to becoming friends. Perhaps they were somewhere in the middle, and he was ok with that. For now.

James got up from his spot and headed to the bathroom to wash himself up before Logan actually got to his house. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, bringing his hand up and feeling the rough hairs on his chin. He squinted at himself, more out of habit than anything else, and decided that he wasn't ready for a shave. It didn't really help that he was too lazy to shave either. He grabbed his toothbrush from its holder and gave it a quick rinse before filling it up with toothpaste and brushing away. He rinsed his mouth out, wiped it with a towel and then half-smiled at his reflection. For a guy who just pulled himself out of bed, he didn't look half bad. Not great. But, not bad.

The doorbell echoed loudly throughout the house and James kind of slouched as he brought himself down the stairs. He was both excited and nervous to see Logan. He really needed someone there today, to keep the loneliness at bay. He winced as his bare feet touched the cool tile of the hallway, racing across it to reach the front door. He opened the door and was greeted by that signature smile that he found so cute.

"Hi." Logan said.

"Hey."

They stood in silence, suddenly unsure of what to do. Logan simply stared at James. James stared back, but he couldn't for long. Logan had an eerie feel about him at the moment. It was as if he was seeing right through James; seeing how he was feeling, and was already sympathizing.

'How could he have known...?' James thought to himself as he turned away from Logan's gaze. James rubbed his arms, quickly gaining goose bumps. It was a reaction to the sudden drop in temperature, or so he told himself. The weather was cooler outside and James stood at his doorway in only a black tank top and a pair of simple pajama pants. He felt scantily clad next to Logan who was all bundled up and looked ready for a full day of being out in the cool and damp spring air. Of course, Logan would be ready. He always seemed so happy. Even on a day like this.

"May I come in?" Logan asked.

James was knocked off of his train of thought again. He gave Logan an apologetic look as he scratched the back of his head. Now wasn't the time to be letting the weather get to him. Logan was with him now. There was no excuse to feel lonely anymore. But for some reason, the feeling lingered.

"Oh! Yeah, of course, sorry."

James ushered him into the house, taking Logan's coat and scarf, hanging them on the hooks near the door. Logan uttered a small thank you and went to find the bathroom. Logan knew the house already, from the many nights of tutoring he spent with James, and was already comfortable in the place. It was almost like a second home to him. James started back up the stairs and entered his bedroom. As he looked around the space, it was suddenly apparent to him how messy it was. Piles of clothes stacked around the floor, his dresser was full of useless documents and papers. All of his school books were a mess in the corner and his bed was not made. He scratched the back of his head, yet again, and decided against trying to hide the monstrosity of a mess. He simply shrugged and pushed everything toward a corner or a wall. It was good enough. He opened the blinds a bit wider and let some natural light flow through the window. The rain was still going, but it was a light drizzle. James stopped to look out the window again. He looked outside. All he had was a view of his front yard and the houses across from his own. He looked up at the sky which was filled with huge grey clouds and frowned. They loomed about like a family of sloths, big and slow; simply taking their sweet time to do nothing. James glared at those clouds. It was exactly because they did nothing that got him so aggravated, so worked up. They painted the world in a shade of monochrome and sat in the sky, and it just got him so down.

"Are you ok?"

James didn't bother looking back or answering. Logan sat on James's bed and stared at James's back as he looked out the window.

"I can tell you aren't. What's getting you so down?"

James, again, didn't want to answer and simply let his head fall with a sigh.

"You're always like this whenever it gets rainy. I knew that you would skip school today. You're the whole reason I skipped too. I'm kind of…worried. About you, that is."

"You didn't have to skip for me." James turned around and leaned back onto the window sill as he spoke to Logan. It was as if a different person was speaking. His tone was lower, and quieter.

"Yeah. I know. But I wanted to. I want to know what's wrong." Logan replied. He stood up and crossed his arms, raising one eye brow. James sighed again, and scratched his forehead. He was starting to get cross.

"I'm sure you'd like to know. But honestly, you just wouldn't understand."

"And why is that?" Logan took a more aggressive tone and started walking closer to James. He realized it was going to take some work to get James to fess up.

"It's complicated. I kind of just get like this. It's not a big deal. It passes with time."

"Ok. I'm sure that's a great thing and all, but I didn't ask how long it takes for it to pass. I asked why you're feeling like…whatever you're feeling."

"And like I said, it's really complicated. I just don't want to get into it with you." James crossed his arms as well. He was starting to feel offended, and a little bit like his personal space was invaded. Just because he liked the guy, didn't mean it was ok for him to pester him like this.

"But I want to get into it. I want to understand." Logan was firm in his stance and was determined to get to the bottom of this.

"Yeah, you want to. But you won't." James shrugged.

"James. I. Want. To. It's not gonna happen if you don't let me." Logan accused.

"It's not that I'm not letting you!" James retaliated.

"Then what is it?"

"You just wouldn't get it, ok? I'm messed up in the head! I don't even know what it is…I just hate…I just hate rainy days. I hate them, and they just get me like this, ok? They're just too depressing. I'm happy, I really am. But it's just something about those rainy days. Don't you get it?"

James blew up at Logan, trying to get him to understand, but knowing that there was no way for him to understand at all. He glared at Logan, watching for some kind of signal that he understood, but of course it never came. James turned to face the window again.

"Well…Not really…" Logan said quietly.

"I told you, you wouldn't understand…" James trailed off.

"…but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try." Logan finished. He walked towards James and turned him around. He stared right into James's eyes and James could only stand there and accept the piercing gaze. He started to blush ever so lightly from the close contact and cleared his throat.

"Well?" Logan asked. He continued to hold his grip on James, making sure that he had no place to run.

"Well, what?" James asked back.

"So explain it to me. Explain it to me in words that I'll understand."

"No. You just said you didn't understand."

"Right. But I also said that I'm going to try. I'm not gonna give up on this James. I'm going to keep trying with you until both you and I are on the same page. Until we both understand." Logan gave him another smoldering glare, and James couldn't take it any longer.

"Why won't you give up? You won't understand. No one ever does!" He started pushing Logan, and they fought for dominance. James had the height advantage, but he was surprised by how much Logan could hold his own. For a good five minutes, the two boys pushed each other, back and forth, neither even really sure what other was trying to do. Even so, James was successful as Logan gave in and lightened up his grip. He let out a groan and backed off of James. In doing so, he tripped over one of James's books and fell backwards. He tried to grab at James to keep himself from falling, but he accidentally brought James down with him. The two of them fell back onto James's bed into a most compromising position. Logan looked away from James who fell on top of the shorter boy's body. Logan started to blush, realizing how close they actually were. James lifted himself off, but only enough so that he could get a good glimpse at Logan. James was still angry.

"Will you give up now?"

Logan stayed quiet for a while, and James stayed in his place on top of the boy, waiting for an answer. It seemed like he won.

"…No." Logan looked up into James's eyes again, this time not with aggression, but with passion. He let out a huff of air as he looked into James's eyes.

"I told you…I'm not going to give up. James, I'll always try to understand. You know I have. You know I always will!"

And then James finally understood. When he looked into Logan's eyes, filled with passion and determination, his anger slowly faded away. He'd seen that look before. It happened whenever he didn't understand a subject, or a concept, and Logan tried to make him understand. It was that look that let James know that Logan wasn't going to give up. He finally understood why he liked Logan. It was because somewhere deep down, he knew that Logan really wouldn't give up on him. That he would always try.

"..I…I know. I know you'll try. But what if you don't understand?" James started to lower his head down. He was starting to feel bad about blowing up.

"No such thing. I will always try. And eventually I'll get it." Logan gave James a small smile as he brushed a thumb over his cheek. They looked at each other, their raging emotions flat lining to a calm plateau. James smiled back and grabbed Logan's hand, holding it in his own. He sighed, and then Logan sighed.

"…I'm sorry." James finally said.

"It's alright." Logan replied.

"I can explain it more…" James trailed off, his face inching closer to Logan's

"…Maybe…maybe later…" Logan's voice got quiet as James closed the distance in between them, joining his lips with Logan's. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the smaller boy under him. Logan's arms wrapped around James's neck, bringing him even closer and giving him more access to his mouth. He explored the boy's mouth his tongue, successfully earning a small moan from Logan. James paused for a moment to look at Logan. He gave him a confused look as if to say 'Why are you stopping?' and James only smiled.

He felt better. The rain wasn't going to get him down anymore. Mondays weren't going to get him down anymore. He finally had someone to care for, someone who would always try to understand him. And suddenly nothing bothered him anymore. He didn't quite understand it, and he didn't think Logan would either. But at least they would always try, and that was a comfortable thought.

James buried his face into the crook of Logan's neck, and Logan petted the back of James's head, smiling. He could tell James was embarrassed, something they both understood without trying.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Much better."


End file.
